Forever Yours, Dark Love
by Blossoming Light
Summary: Clare and I have always been best friends. She is my everything... However, like in any other cliche scenario, I am the loser best friend who is completely in love with her and she is too oblivios to notice. She sees me as the best friend, but never the boyfriend. So what am I to do? Well, I decided to go through the old tactic way... Which is? To become her secret admirer...
1. Love Letter

**Author's Note: I've had this story idea for a long time and I could'nt wait anymore, I had to write it! I know I shouldn't, since I haven't finished my other stories, but I couldn't help myself! Don't worry though, "Theory of Falling in Love" is my first priority. That story will be the one I will update more often than the other ones, since I am really into that one. Please tell me if you would like me to continue. Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer to Degrassi.**

_ To the one girl who has stolen my heart,_

_ Your beauty is captivating, your voice is a melody and your innocence is alluring. Never in my days have I ever seen a girl as enchanting as you. No one has ever been able to capture my heart, no one has ever thawed my heart out but,... then you came along. You made me feel all these new feelings never in my life I would have imagined I would learn. You made me feel the one feeling I thought I would never feel...love._

_ Was it your eyes? Your beauty? Your amazing personality? Or all of the above that made me fall in love with you? It was every single part of you._

_ I love the way you scrunch up your nose in confusion. I love the small snort you make when you laugh to hard. I love the way you furrow your brow in frustration when you stand up for your beliefs. And I love...just everything that makes you, you._

_ Your my drug. You get me high to an extent where I don't think it's possible for me to get my dirty pleasure. The only one I dream of... Your the only one for me. _

_ Your my light at the end of the tunnel. The one thing I look forward to every day and the one thing I dream of before I go to bed. You are the reason why I try to be a better person than I was the day before... You are my everything._

_ I anticipate the day when you can finally be mine and I can show you off to the whole world. With my arm wrapped around your shoulder and me whispering sweet things into your ear. I wait every day and every night for the day when I will feel your soft lips on mine. _

_ I hope you don't think of me as an obsessesd stalker or some creep. You're probably scared out of your mind right now because you just recieved a love letter with such intense feelings from some one you don't even know of? I understand if this is too much to take in. All these feelings from a complete stranger? But, please, that was not my intention. I do not plan to cause you any harm, scare you or play a trick on you. I just have been bottling these feelings for you in me for far too long, I just needed you to know how I feel. I needed you to know that I am in love with you..._

_ I have never said 'I love you' in my whoel life. I have especially never fallen in love with anyone. So you can imagine how difficult it is for me to say it. But, with you it falls effortlessly. I am in love with you Clare Edwards. Forever and always._

_ I will love you untill forever...and beyond._

_ With tender love and forever yours, _

_Your Dark Love_

Clare finished reading me the letter she found in her locker.

It flew out of her locker, slowly swaying back and forth till it reached the floor and she picked it up. Her eyes held curiosity with the letter in her hands. She quickly skimmed the letter, her eyes darting back and forth and once she finished reading she squealed in excitement.

She turned to me with a huge smile on her face as she said, "I recieved a love letter!"

I looked at her perplexed as I replied, "Like a secret admirer?"

"Yeah! Well...I think?"

"What does it say?" I asked her, trying to hide the smile that wanted to emerge from me.

With that being said, she read the letter to me. Taking pauses in between to sigh in content.

Once she finished reading, she had a sparkle in her eyes as she exclaimed, "Could you believe it?!"

I scoffed at her comment as I said, " A love letter to Clare Edwards? It's not so hard to believe."

"What do you mean?" She looked at me with sincere curiosity.

I rolled my eyes in emphasis as I told her, "Clare you are so oblivious. I can't believe you haven;'t noticed. "

She continued to look confused, so I elaborated. "Every guy in this school has a huge crush on you, Blue Eyes." I tightened my fists in annoyance. This was completely true, but I don't like the thought of other guys liking my Clare.

Yes, my Clare. Clare has been my best friend since I can remember and I have been in love with her ever since. We have always been there for each other and we always put each other first. But, to her, I will always be the loser best friend, never the boyfriend.

"You're exaggerating! No guy would ever like me. There are much more prettier and nicer girls out there than me."

Clare never thought high of herself. It wasn't that she had low self esteem, but because she's not vain. She's not narccistic, she doesn't think that she's better than anyone else and that's what I love about her. Although, because of that she doesn't see how truley valuable she is. How beautiful and gorgeous she truley is.

"No, Clare. You just can't see what I can."

"Pish, posh! Anyway, who do you think it could be?" She asked excitedly while jumping in place.

I answered her elusively while giving her a small shrug, "Who knows?"

_I do... _

**Author's Note: I hope all of you liked it! I'm pretty sure this won't be as long of a story as I have planned for "Theory of Falling in Love", that one is going to be pretty long. This story is probably going to about 15 chapters, I'm still not so sure. Anyways, please tell me if I should continue! Please review, follow and favorite, it really means a lot to me! It also encourages me to continue writing! Thank you all!**

**P.S. Watch out for my next update for "Theory of Falling in Love"!**

**~Blossoming Light :)**


	2. Protecting You

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Now, I see where you, Aboxely, might think my new story is similar to "Theory of Falling in Love" because when I came up with the idea, I did to. I didn't even want to post it because the story plot was so similar to the one I have now. However, here is the the catch, in "Theory of Falling in Love", when I came up with the story plot, I decided it would be all fluff. You know that mushy, cute, romantic scenes. Not much drama or deception. Now with my new story, "Forever Yours, Dark Love", it will have deception and a bit of drama when I reach maybe the fifth chapter. So, you have to hold on with me for the beginning of it, because the first chapters, it will seems as if it's the same story plot as "Theory of Falling in Love". You just have to be patient with me. It will be different. However if you guys or I think it's the same plot repeating itself, I will cut it off. It all depends on you guys, the readers. I hope that answers any confusion. Now, with degrassibear, please believe me that it wasn't my intention to copy the similar idea you had. I really hope you don't think I was trying to steal your idea. I LOVE the stories you have written such as "That Summer" and "I Think I Want To Marry You". However, if you want me to take down the story, I will. Thanks again for your reviews mansavage777, ABOXELY and degrassibear! **

**Disclaimer to Degrassi**

Clare's POV

My mind was whirling with questions all night. Who could it be? Is this some cruel joke? Or could it all be true?

A grin creeped up my face as the realization hit me that maybe this was all true after all. Maybe someone really is in love with me...

My mind was still questioning my "admirer's" motives, when I heard a gentle knock on my front door. I got up from the kitchen counter as I walked towards the door. There in all his shiny glory was no other than, Eli.

"Clockwork!" I smiled at him.

"You know how I like to be punctual." He replied teasingly while he entered my household.

"I'm just finishing breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

"I would never pass up a free meal." He smirked at me.

I laughed at his comment while I pointed towards the cupboard, "You know where the cereal is."

"Ah, shucks! No famous Clare pancakes today?" He pouted.

I laughed at his childish behavior. We would do this every morning. Eli would pick me up to and from school and we would always eat breakfast here and hang out together after school. It was our routine.

"So any news on behalf of your secret admirer?" Eli asked while he poured himself a bwl of Frootloops.

"No, why? Have you heard something?"

"Well..." He drawled out.

I playfully slapped his chest as I said, "Spill!"

"Hold your fire, lady! I was just joking!" He let out a small chuckle.

"You know, I'm starting to think it's some cruel joke a ninth grade boy is playing on me." I annouced as I put my bowl in the sink.

"Didn't the letter sya it wasn't?"

"Yes, but there is this thing people do often."

"What's that?" My best friend asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lie." I deadpanned.

"Well, I think we should just wait how this plans out."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get hurt in the end..."

"Hey, who am I?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy." I answered obviously.

"No, Miss Smart Ass! I am your best friend and what did I promise to you?"

I smile at the memory at the age of five.

_**Flashback**_

_**Eli and I decided to go to the movies one time. At the time we were still in middle school, seventh grade to be exact. **_

_**We were standing in the concession stand, when a group of girls from our grade started snickering behind us. **_

_**"Doesn't she own a mirror or something?" **_

_**"Do you see what she's wearing?!"**_

_**"Someone should tell her plaid is not in anymore!"**_

_**"Ewww! What geeky glasses!" **_

_**"The least she could do is brush that hair of hers."**_

_**"People really shouldn't let abominations like her walk the streets..."**_

_**During that time, you could say I was much of geek. I had dorky framed glasses, annoying braces and my hear was in an unruly pony tail. Not to mention my obsession for plaid at the time. **_

_**I could feel the tears prickle my eyes as their rude comments and their continuous snickers became louder. I nudged Eli on his shoulder, whispering, "I don't want to be hear anymore."**_

_**Eli finished paying the guy in the concession stand and turned to fae me, about to ask me why, until he saw the tears that wanted to escape. **_

_**I remember the sorrow etched in his face when he saw a tear trickle down my face. We then both heard one girl from the group shout to all her friends, "What a geek!"**_

_**That's all it took for Eli to go on all burserk on the girls.**_

_**"Hey, you!" He shouted at the girl wh had just singled me out to all her friends.**_

_**She pointed to herself silently asking, "Me?"**_

_**"Yeah, you!"**_

_**She flaunted herself over to him, swaying her hips in a way of seducing him, but actually looking pathetic. She batted her eyelashes, slurring out, "Yesss?" She sounded more like a snake to me.**_

_**"Who do you think you are? How dare you talk about my best friend that way?! You are no better! It's sad actually that you have to put down a beautiful girl like my friend, Clare, in order for you to feel good about yourself! Let me tell you, you could always try to be the most beautiful or smartest or the nicest person ever, but you will NEVER be able to compare yourself to Clare. I just thought you should know that, so you won't waste your time trying." He finished with a smirk. **_

_**With that being said the girl huffed off, stomping her feet all the way back to her friends. **_

_**I turned towards Eli, tenderly whispering, "Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me." WIth that I gave him a hug as silent tears rolled down my cheeks in happiness. **_

_**He snuggled into me as he whispered into my ear, "I will always protect you, Clare. Always."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"You will always protect me, always." I smiles at him.

"You got that damn right! I would never encourage you to believe in this secret admirer thing if I thought you were going to get hurt in the end. "

"Thank you."

"Anytime, blue eyes." He smiled at me.

"We should get going before we're late." I told him as I headed for the door.

"Or...we could skip?" He replied sneakily.

"Yeah, since that worked out so well last time. "

"It wasn't my fault you got your foot stuck in the fence." He lifted his hands in surrender.

"Oh, shut it!" I barked at him playfully while sticking out my tounge at him.

...

We reached the school parking lot and headed for our lockers. Eli was leaning agianst the locker next to mine as I packed my books in my bag. Then another note fluttered out. It was wriiten in red velvety paper shaped as a heart.

I picked it up, reading:

"Dearest Clare,

I assume you have recieved my last letter. I hope I didn't freak you out too much...or at all.

My love for you blossoms each day.

And one day I hope you recoperate.

But untill that time comes,

I've decide to show my affection another way.

P.S. Go out to the picnic tables in front of the school, I have a little surprise I hope you might like.

Lost in love with you,

Dark Love"

I turned to show Eli, but realized he was reading behind my shoulder.

He then smirked at me while slyly saying, "Well...what are you waiting for?"

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I like your honest critism from the last chapter** **so please tell me what you think of this one! I hope all of you liked it! This story won't have slahbacks in every chapter like "Theory of Falling in Love", I just though it fit well. I will update "Theory of Falling in Love" next, so watch out for it! Please review, follow and favorite! They mean a lot! Also, please tell me if I shoud continue or not, remember it all depends on you guys! Thank you all so much! **

**~Blossoming Light :)**


End file.
